


Total Drama: Revenge Of The Island

by CharizardORAS



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Blah blah blah too lazy, Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharizardORAS/pseuds/CharizardORAS
Summary: The 4th season to the Total Drama series! Check out Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour on wattpad, under my account of CharizardORAS. Toad invites 16 contestants back from previous seasons to win that million dollars! Who will win? Find otu on Total Drama! Revenge of the Island!





	Total Drama: Revenge Of The Island

Toad: welcome viewers back to Total Drama! Last season we travelled all over the world! We've been to New York! And we were on the original island! Well, for this season we're back where it all started! The island is more dangerous, the challenges even more dangerous. I had donated the island to some radioactive company who dumped radioactive waste here, which has had a dramatic effect on the wildlife. A squirrel with three eyes hops in front of the screen. Bobei has a boat with the contestants. Oh! Here they come now! Introduction! Everyone's favorite character! Yoshi!  
Yoshi: I'm starting to get flashbacks  
Birdo: oh Yoshi!  
Yoshi: oh dear god!  
Toad: Birdo! Wario pushes Birdo away  
Wario: whoops! Sorry!  
Toad: Wario! Mario pushes Wario  
Mario: I'm the star of this season!  
Toad: Mario!  
Luigi: dream big Mario  
Toad: Luigi! Daisy pushes Luigi over the edge  
Toad: Daisy!  
Daisy: don't get in my way stick boy! SMG4 is holding memes  
Toad: the meme boy, SMG4!  
Toad: and everyone else isn't that important  
Bowser: rude!  
Toad: thanks. Welcome back to the island dudes  
Diddy: I don't wanna be here  
Toad: well you are. You guys are the lucky 16 I chose to participate in this season  
Fire Bro: yes! We are lucky!  
Toad: now to split you victims into teams. On Team 1 are: Birdo, DK, Daisy, Mario, Wario, Greninja, Yoshi, and SMG4  
Yoshi: oh god, not Birdo  
Toad: Team 2 are: Diddy, Falco, Rosalina, Fire Bro, Bowser, Luigi, Peach, and Fox  
Toad: Team 1, you guys will be called the Mutant Badgers! And team 2 will be called the Toxic Beavers!  
Luigi: what is with the reference to toxins?  
Toad: nothing, now the island has severely changed since we were last here. But that's why we are here! For new experiences! Now, your first challenge is to get your team's totem off of those tree branches. First team to get their totems down and back to the cabins, wins immunity. Last team, well, you are going to have fun. Go! Everyone runs off  
Bobei: these people are going to die  
Toad: I know  
Mutant Badgers  
Mario: alright, how are we going to get that freaking totem!  
DK: I could climb the tree, untie the rope, and it will fall down  
Wario: then do that*Eats an onion*  
Yoshi: oh not again Wario  
Wario: what?! These onions are tasty! DK climbs up the tree where a three eyed squirrel is staring at him  
DK: what the? The squirrel then shoots lasers out of its eyes  
DK: This squirrel is superman!  
Mario: are you really scared of a squirel? The squirrel lasers off Mario's mustache  
Mario: aaahahahahha! Everyone is running around while being shot at by lasers from the squirrel  
Toxic Beavers  
Bowser: hmph, look at those losers over there. We got this in the bag  
Diddy: well then get on with it  
Bowser: um, uh, um  
Luigi: what?  
Bowser: How are we going to get it down?  
Peach: Rosalina can use her magic  
Toad: nuh uh uh! Magic is forbidden, use it, and you will be automatically eliminated  
Falco: well, there goes that idea. What else can we do?  
Diddy: I can climb up there like how DK is on the other team  
Bowser: then let's do it! Diddy climbs up the tree  
Mutant Badgers  
Yoshi trapped the squirrel in a bag  
Yoshi: there! That should do it  
Birdo: I love it when you are so manly Yoshi  
Yoshi: dear God! Hurry up DK!  
DK: I'm trying! He punches the totem and it falls to the ground  
Wario: let's go! Everyone picks up the totem and runs off  
Toxic Beavers  
Fox: the other team already got theirs!  
Bowser: move out the way! Bowser punches the tree and the totem falls to the ground  
Bowser: easy  
Peach: where's Diddy? Diddy falls on top of the totem  
Diddy: is this what pain tastes like?  
Bowser: everyone! Grab the totem! Everyone grabs the totem and they run off  
Toad: huh, they did it faster than I thought they would. The Toxic Beavers arrive first  
Bowser: yes! We won! The Mutant Badgers arrive  
Mario: what?! How did they beat us! We left way before they did!  
Yoshi: blame Birdo, she was trying to molest me the entire time. Everyone looks at Birdo  
Birdo: what?  
Toad: tsk tsk. The Toxic Beavers win! And the Mutant Badgers will be facing elimination tonight!  
Elimination Ceremony  
Toad: this season, you will get regular marshmallows  
Yoshi: that's not so bad  
Toad: the eliminated person will get a radioactive marshmallow  
Yoshi: I stand corrected  
Toad: now o vote off your victim!  
Confessional  
Yoshi: Birdo has to go, I can't deal with her all season  
Mario: from what Yoshi has said, Birdo has to go  
DK: Birdo, I've been on her team way too often, and I know enough that she has to go  
SMG4: Everyone is voting Birdo, so I guess I do too  
Wario: Birdo, I can't stand that woman  
Daisy: Birdo, she is just irritating  
Birdo: Mario, how dare he come between me and Yoshi!  
Greninja: Birdo, because I'm the only one who can mess with Yoshi!  
End Confessional  
Toad: well, the votes aren't surprising to me. Marshmallows go to Yoshi, SMG4, Daisy, Wario, DK, and Greninja. Mario, Birdo, one of you are going home tonight  
Mario: I swear to God  
Toad: the radioactive marshmallow goes to......  
Toad: Mario! Sorry Birdo, but the cannon of shame awaits  
Birdo: ahh! The marshmallow is tossed at her and she becomes bumpy all over  
Everyone: eww!  
Birdo: I'll be back Yoshi  
Yoshi: please, please do not come back  
Toad: any last words?  
Birdo: yeah, actually. I just wanted to sa-Toad launches Birdo  
Toad: I don't care. That wraps up this episode of Total Drama! What will happen next? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Revenge Of The Islaaand!


End file.
